gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:LanceBalance
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. -- Tomta1 (dyskusja) 19:59, 28 sty 2013 Licencja Pamiętaj o dodawaniu licencji do przesłanych grafik. Tym razem dodałem ją za Ciebie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:17, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Rozwałki 1.Nie dubluj samego siebie na dyskusji strony i mojej. 2. Podpisuj się (~~~~) 3. Twórz nowy temat, nie pisz w czyimś. 4. Zaznaczyłem do usunięcia, bo tam prawie nic nie ma. Tylko podstawowe informacje. I w dodatku to koliduje z naszymi zasadami. 5. Nie przesyłaj tego Kac.jpg tak namiętnie, bo jest źle nazwany i nie ma licencji. I tak pójdzie do usunięcia. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:47, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) :Artykuł o rozwałkach został usunięty, bo był substubem. Jeśli planujesz zrobić taki artykuł, stwórz go najpierw u siebie w brudnopisie, a niech nie wisi on w przestrzeni głównej, razem z innymi artykułami. Co do pliku Kac.jpg: plik ten miał złą nazwę i, co ważniejsze, nieznane prawa autorskie, tak więc nie przesyłaj go. A tak w ogóle to podpisuję się pod tym, co kolega Gimme Ci już przekazał. —tomta1 [✉] 21:32, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Actual 1355266665.png‎ No i znowu świrujesz. Twój plik nie ma licencji, nie ma odpowiedniej nazwy... Chcesz zobaczyć, jak to powinno wyglądać? Jeśli chcesz się uczyć na przykładach, to sobie np. zobacz, jaką mój avatar ma licencję i nazwę odp. do tego, do czego zastosowałem swój plik. To, co "namodziłeś", będzie znowu usunięte. I tak w kółko, aż bana nie dostaniesz. Przykro mi, tak to działa. Albo ty robisz coś zgodnie z zasadami i wszyscy są zadowoleni, albo robisz coś wbrew regułom i zostajesz ukarany. Nikt ci na złość nie chce robić, po prostu naszym celem nie jest robienie burdelu na GTA Wiki. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:34, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) :Podbijam kolegę. 18:52, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Podbijam Gimmego. Jeśli chcesz wgrać awatara, zobacz jak to robili inni. Kolejne przesłanie pliku tego typu bez licencji lub ze złą nazwą zakończy się dla ciebie blokadą. —tomta1 [✉] 13:57, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Licencja po raz drugi Jeśli korzystałeś z tej strony, powinieneś wiedzieć. Jeśli nie, to już będziesz wiedział na przyszłość. I jeszcze jedno: jeśli następnym razem pisząc do mnie, nie utworzysz nowego tematu i nie podpiszesz się pod swoją wypowiedzią, nie licz na odpowiedź ode mnie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:09, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) "w polu Opis (licencja) wybrać odpowiednią licencję! Jeśli nie wiesz, jak to poprawnie zrobić, otwórz tabelkę "Co wpisywać jako opis? Jaką licencję wybrać?", wybierz, która licencja pasuje do danego obrazka, a następnie tekst z lewej kolumny (np. )" To jest cytat ze strony, do której link Ci przesłałem. Przeczytaj uważnie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:16, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Przynęta (SA) Tak dla ścisłości, Su Xi Mu jest członkiem Triady. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:56, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Reklama GTA Wiki nie jest miejscem na reklamę, o czym mówi paragraf szósty regulaminu. Miejscem na takie rzeczy jest Centrum Społeczności, jednak i tam nie możesz bezkarnie spamować jak tutaj. I nie, nie pomogę. —tomta1 [✉] 10:56, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Przepraszam z... Jeśli naprawdę jest to szczera skrucha i wiesz, że zawiniłeś to odczekasz te 2 tygodnie i przemyślisz, czy było warto. 12:35, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) :Odznaki? Niestety tak. Ale właśnie pokazałeś, dlaczego edytujesz i dlaczego przepraszasz. Moje gratulacje. 13:07, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie. Niepotrzebni są użyszkodnicy, którzy edytują tylko dla odznak. 13:23, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Nie, nie, nie! Chyba masz problemy ze wzrokiem, więc napiszę jeszcze raz - nie. Jeszcze raz mnie o to poprosisz, a poproszę administratorów o bana dla ciebie na GTA Wiki. 13:43, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Jeśli nie przestaniesz nękać tutaj Piotrka to również i na GTA Wiki dostaniesz bana. I radzę ci przeczytać jeszcze raz to, co pisałeś, bo z każdą kolejną edycją się pogrążasz. Nie pogarszaj sytuacji, bo Piotrkowi mogą puścić nerwy i zablokuje Cię po wsze czasy. My też. —tomta1 [✉] 18:15, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tak. 18:28, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Zaproszenia W TEJ CHWILI ZAKOŃCZ SPAMOWAĆ NA DYSKUSJACH INNYCH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW GTA WIKI! Jeśli będziesz dalej to robił, zostaniesz zablokowany. I to na długo. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 14:03, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :Tak, ponieważ robisz to niezgodnie z zasadami. Na własną wiki można zapraszać na Centrum Społeczności. I to też tak normalnie, a nie, że każdemu userowi wklejasz zaproszenie na dyskusję. To jest zwykły spam. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 14:08, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) ::w:c:spolecznosc lub jeśli używasz Oasisa, to po kliknięciu w napis "Wikia" po lewej stronie na tym czarnym pasku u góry. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 14:19, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Zgodnie z obietnicą. Dwa tygodnie to chyba dosyć duży czas do pomyślenia, czy warto spamować na GTA Wiki i na Wikii ogółem. —tomta1 [✉] 15:19, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Miałeś nie spamować ogłoszeniami na stronach dyskusji innych użytkowników. Jeżeli będziesz tak postępować, to wiedz, że możesz liczyć na bana od któregoś z adminów. CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 15:25, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) A ja to pies ? Gdzie jest zaproszenie dla mnie, co ? Ja też chcę GTA Masterdyskusja 14:26, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Szantaż Nie. Nie będziesz nikogo szantażował. Jeśli nie zaprzestaniesz szantażu i spamowania, zostaniesz zablokowany zarówno tutaj, jak i na Centrum Społeczności na nieco dłużej niż miesiąc. A jeśli bardzo się postarasz, to dostaniesz bana globalnego. —tomta1 [✉] 20:03, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Blog o pierdonce Lance, tu na GTA Wiki jest miejsce na tworzenie artykułów o serii GTA, a nie o jakiś bzdurach. Utworzenie tego bloga było błędem. Ja zadbam o to by admin dał ci bana. Jeszcze raz powtarzam TO NIE JEST MIEJSCE NA TAKIE GŁUPIE ŻARTY. Mam nadzieję, że podczas bana przemyślisz to co zrobiłeś. Z poważaniem — GTA Masterdyskusja 14:47, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota